


Pink

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Rating: NC17, Ratings: G, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

 

 

Chapter 4: Colours: Pink

**Title: Pink**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack, Ianto, Gwen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Looks harmless enough ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Rating: g

_**A/N Okay, this was inspired by one of the dogs toys ...** _  
  
“Oh it's so cute.” Gwen said looking at the alien that sat before them.

“Cute but dangerous.” Jack told her as she went to pet it. “Keep your hands away.”

“You sure about that Jack, I mean it's pink and fluffy and looks harmless enough?” Ianto asked.

“Take my word for it, it's not what it seems.” Jack told them, keeping his own gun trained on it. “Give it half the chance and it'll kill you before you even see it coming.”

“So what is it?” Gwen asked, itching to reach out and stroke it.

“It's a boingy.” Jack replied.

“A boingy?” Ianto asked wondering it he should have just kept quiet.

“It's from the planet Boinge and makes a strange 'boingy' noise.” Jack explained as both Gwen and Ianto looked at him as if he was mad.

“Oooookaaaay.” Ianto replied slowly.

“So, why is it so dangerous?” Gwen asked.

“It's carnivorous and will eat anything that moves.”

“I still think it's cute.” Gwen replied.

“That maybe but we need to catch it before it hurts someone or something.” Jack said, trying not to see it how Gwen did. “Net?” He asked Ianto.

“Getting it now.” Ianto said as he turned towards the SUV.

They didn't have time to react, before they even realised what was happening a stray dog came zooming down the road towards them and the Boingy bounced at it, it's unseen mouth suddenly wide with huge razor sharp teeth as it pounced biting the dogs head clean off before swallowing the rest of it whole followed by the strange boingy noise Jack had described.

“Shit!” Exclaimed Gwen.

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Ianto.

Jack just took aim and shot it, they both looked at him in shock.

“No way we can risk having that in the hub.” Jack explained.

Both Ianto and Gwen nodded in agreement, gazing down on the pink blob that now looked like it's cute harmless self again.

The End.


End file.
